


Themes of Dreams and Fairytales

by Angeleyz4ever



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU/AH, Closeted Alec, Embarrassing moments, F/M, Homophobic Robert, M/M, Malec, Smut, sexy stripper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 16:52:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11832954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angeleyz4ever/pseuds/Angeleyz4ever
Summary: For his birthday the last thing Alec Lightwood wants to do is go to a strip club, no matter how popular and over the top it is; however once there Alec cannot stop himself from enjoying what is on display.  His enjoyment turns to embarrassment as his choices that night change his life forever!  AU/AH





	1. From reality comes fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Kydwolf for helping beta. If you find any mistakes just let me know!!!

The night was warm under the clear black sky. Stars twinkling like diamonds on black velvet, with an early summer warmth that could be felt in the breeze. The moon shone down on the street, casting shadows where none should be, creating an illusion of light. The figure moved out of the shadows stopping to gather himself before moving on. 

As he walked down the street moving away from the parking garage, he started to feel that old excitement bubbling up. This is what he'd missed. The anticipation and delayed gratification that came with his decision made a heady combination. He really should do this more often. He wished his life allowed him what he seemed to be craving and even lacking. He needed this excitement to keep his soul alive. 

The cool night air drifted across his silky shirt, which was the color of blood. The shirt was delicately tucked into his too tight black leather pants that hugged his shapely ass and long legs. He sighed as the silk grazed his caramel colored skin like a lovers touch. Turning the corner, he sees the bright lights of the club and hears the music with sexy down beats. As he gets closer to the door, the splashes of colored lights scream sin, making his blood pump hard through his veins. He reaches out with a jeweled hand to delicately pull open the door to the back of the club. Looking around he notices people watching him as he goes through the door. He smirks, knowing his ebony hair with the glitter highlights and smooth skin of his ancestors always attract attention like that. The door closes behind him and he thinks to himself, ahhh this is home.  
\-------

"Come on Alec?!?" The blond man begged. "You don't turn 25 every day and the club is the hottest thing around!!"

Alexander Lightwood sighed, feeling much older than his 25 years. "Jace I don't need to go out and drink to celebrate. Especially at a strip club!" 

Jace, surprised at Alec's tone, try's to reason with him. "Alec it's not just women. Dude this club is different. It's got both men and women. A little something for everyone. Since coming out to us, you haven't even dated. All you do is work and listen to our parents. You need this!!" Jace stood with his arms crossed not willing to take no for an answer. He was going to make Alec have fun one way or the other. 

Alec runs his hand back through his hair making the messy locks look even messier. Their dark color matching his mood. His blue eyes cast a look at his brother in defeat. He knew that stance, Jace wasn't going to back down. 

"Ok." The word whispers from him in defeat. 

"Wait... what?!? You said ok? YES!" Jace jumped up and grabbed his brother in a bear hug. His blond hair falling over his handsome face. Alec groaned.  
"If it will mean I'll never have to go again, then I'll do anything!" Alec sounded a little desperate as Jace pulled him off the floor.

"I'm holding you to that!" Jace promised as he dropped his brother and ran down the hall to tell their sister. Izzy would be so proud.

Alec sighed. He leaned back against the counter and closed his eyes, knowing what was coming. He heard what sounded like a squeal and excited murmurs from the other room. Great, just great Alec thought. 

He could hear her heels clicking as she walked down the hall. Isabelle Lightwood was, from what Alec knew of the opposite sex, to be considered sex appeal in 5 inch heels. Like Alec she had black hair but it was long enough to brush the lower part of her back. She wore beautiful clothing that hugged her in all the right places accenting her darker skin tone that Alec did not share. Her number one reason for living seemed to be her older brothers sex life, or lack there of as she liked to point out constantly. 

"Alec? Are you really going?" At Alec's slight nod Izzy threw her arms around him squealing, "Oh I'm so proud of you big brother." Izzy watched a blush creep across her older brothers pale skin. "I'm so going with you!"

"NO!! I mean... it's just...please Izzy it's bad enough I'm going with Jace. Please take pity on me?!?" Alec begged. 

"I will if you promise me you'll have a good time." 

"Ok I promise Izzy." Alec has a feeling he's was going to regret this and then some.


	2. Club Themes

"You working tonight doll?" Dot looks up as Magnus Bane walked through the back door. She shines her pearly whites and saunters over to him. "If so we could you know, play house later." The words drip with sex as her hand comes to rest in the open V of his shirt. 

" Now Dorothea, you know my policy. Never go back sweetie. It's too... romcom for my taste." Magnus reaches up and removes the offending hand of his ex lover from his exposed skin. 

Passing the auburn haired beauty with a pout on her lips, Magnus looks around for Ragnor to let him know he's here. " Where's that little green cabbage gotten to?" Magnus whines as looks all around the club.

"I know you are not referring to me." A statement instead of a question dripping with sarcasm and mirth, coming from behind him. 

"Of course I was. I wish to dance tonight." Magnus smiled, swung around and placed a well-manicured hand on the older mans arm. 

"Of course. Can't exactly turn down the boss, now can I? I'll have Raphael put you on then. Opening or prime time?" Ragnor looked impassive as he waited for a reply, already knowing the answer. 

"Well Prime time with no partner of course. " Magnus said sarcastically as if it could be anything but that. 

"Of course, you're the boss. Music selection the same? Madness?" Magnus nods and Ragnor walks away. 

Magnus moves on to his office to relax before the show. As he did so, he looked over the club. 

Club Themes. The name was now very well known by the populous. It had taken a few years of hard work to get it there but Magnus was not stranger to hard work. 

The only club of its kind because it had a little something for everyone. Themes was the brain child of Magnus when he was in college. He had even thought out every detail and created a business plan for it. Years later when Magnus and Raphael had sat down with his plan, the other man had been doubtful. He had told Magnus that a club that covered all desires would be hard to handle. Magnus told him, that was the best part of a challenge. If they could make it work, there would be nothing stoping them. They decided to give it everything they had. 

The club itself was a huge rebuilt warehouse that functioned as more then one type of club. In the left half of the building, was Club Themes Strip club. In the center of the room it had a huge stage with two poles. There was enough room for four dancers to dance, although most nights it was just two at a time. Those nights a series of two dancers would perform to one song doing two separate dances. A woman on one side and a man on the other. A person could watch their secret desire dance or be right up and personal. The stage was all but surrounded by tables except where the bar and hidden staircase was located. This staircase was for the dancers to make their way to and from the stage. You could see the stage from the barstools lined up in front of the bar, sitting at the tables or standing at the tall tables in the back. Above the tall tables you could see the darkened windows of the VIP section that over looked both stages. The rental of that room was nightly at a staggering cost. It came with a private server and private dances. For the everyday kind of customer the private dance rooms were located to the left of the VIP section. These were 30 minute rooms and were more economical. The DJ for the dancers was located to the right of the VIP section and bumped the music and created the light shows. Every corner there were muscle bound bouncers and security both for the dancers as well as the club. 

There were two other bars in the building as well. One in the upstairs portion of the building, where the dart boards and pool tables were. There was no music but you could hear the stuff from downstairs clearly. This is where most people just came to drink a beer and relax. The last one was in the after hours club, which was in the right half of the building. The "After Club" its nickname was created because it opened later and most people that showed up had already been at a club somewhere else. This was the prime spot for young couples and people to meet up. The club was a safe haven for all people which made it popular among those of diverse backgrounds. It was a dance club and the floor there was packed every night. 

Magnus sighed with pride looking around him. He really did have everything he could ever want. Didn't he?


	3. Naughty boys flirt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song I listened to for the dance is here:  
> https://youtu.be/BnSkt6V3qF0

The first thing that came to Alec's mind as he gets out of the car is no! No, no, no. Too many bodies, too many lights, too much of everything. His anxiety levels start to rise at the idea of going through the sea of scantily clad bodies waiting at the door. Jace moves to Alec's side and claps him on the back giving Alec a small nudge pushing him onward. Alec groans but starts walking toward the building. 

"We will never get in Jace. It's packed, so let's just... ummm." Jace grinned as he listened to Alec panic. 

"Bro, Club Themes has a policy, on your birthday you get in ahead of the line with your party...for free. So get out your ID and let's go. Come on! Let's do this."

Alec's face fell and he shook his head. If you can't beat them, join 'em. Walking to the front of the line Jace spoke to the guy at the door. Alec pulled out his ID and handed it to him. A grin from Jace and a wave of the guys hand and they were in the most popular strip club in the area. Alec needed a drink cause this was so far out of his comfort zones even he didn't know what to do. 

________________________

Magnus put the finishing touches on his face and stood back looking himself over. Hmmmm, he thought. This outfit should be outlawed! He ran his hands over the breakaway leather pants, his favorite color. It reminded him of red hot lava. With it was his see through black lace shirt that left nothing to the imagination. His boots were dark red to match the g string and the pants. He had a pair of black speedos on over the g-string for the final tease. 

He looked up to a pair of angry brown eyes and a loud knock on his door. "Raphael, what a pleasant surprise. Please come in sit down and stop ogling!" 

"Why tonight?" Raphael said getting right to the point not moving from the door still looking angry.

"I felt an urge. A need. You KNOW I don't plan it." Magnus leaned into the mirror to check his perfect wings above his eyes. More glitter he decided and reached for the tube.  
"Plus they like me and I bring in money." He huffed in reply as he brushed the shiny gel across his chest. 

"Fine, but that means you have to take the private dance for the prime time spot as well." Raphael said with a gleam in his eye. He knew his best friend hated doing private dances hoping this would change his mind. 

"What? There was none scheduled when I looked." Magnus stated, biting at his lower lip. 

"I just booked it. Hot 25 year old needs his v card punched." Raphael laughed at the shocked look on the older mans face. "He's just your type too." With that said he walked out the door. Magnus swiveled to look where his best friend had just been standing knowing he would have to do the dance. Shrugging, he figured it was going to be this young mans special night because no one gets the privilege of a private dance from Magnus Bane. 

Alec looked up from the table to see Jace approaching with the biggest grin ever. "Get some or something?" Alec asked with a smirk on his face. The second drink of the night now going to his head. He knew his brother was considered the hottest catch around just ask the social page. 

The "golden boy" as the papers all called him was Alec's adopted 24 year old brother. He was the opposite of Alec in every way possible. Arrogant, confident, a "put it out there" kind of guy. Alec was reserved, quiet and unsure about almost everything. Hell it took 7 years to come out about being gay to his siblings and he still had not gotten the courage to tell his parents. In the closet and still a virgin. Jaces nick name was due to his bright golden hair, pale brown eyes and his golden tan skin. It helped that he was a Lightwood. Taken in by his parents after his parents had died in a freak accident that left his life shattered. Not that being a Herondale was a bad thing. His parents fortune was waiting for him when he wanted it as was his portion of the Lightwood legacy. Golden rich boy, and everyone loved him. 

"Earth to Alec? Hey the prime time is about to start and from what that bartender said its gonna be epic!" Jace took a swig of his beer and looked at his brother with a glint in his eye. 

Alec looked up to the stage just as all the glimmering lights dimmed to almost black. They had picked center stage as not to be to close to one side or the other. Alec straightened up as the sounds of a popular song started with a slow bass beat. He could feel the song vibrate his seat; however, what caught his attention was the lighted figure in center stage. 

With each tantalizing note, a pair of long legs moved as he swayed across the floor. His hips moved in sync with the music and his hands brushed over his silk covered torso like a lovers touch. Slowly he continued his path downward, his nails scraping upward and then descending again, over his thighs circling back up and across his groin. He twirled and let his hand hover over his groin thrusting out to meet his fingers so they could graze seductively over the tight leather. His hand continued moving upward dragging into his shirt where he teased his abs with fluttering fingers. Throwing his head back and grabbing a pole he swung up and spun coming back down into a seductive split. 

Alec's breath caught in his throat at the site in front of him. Before him was the most sensually stunning man he had ever seen. Gorgeous did not even cover what he was hungrily raking his eyes over. He tried not to, but he couldn't drag his eyes away. He drank in all of Magnus like a starving man. The lights reflected the glitter in the dancers ebony locks causing them to shimmer. Alec felt his face burn from the thoughts that image invoked. The dancers skin was the color of liquid gold as he spun and pulsated his body back and forth, his eyes flicking back towards Alec. He had legs for days and they were encased in skin tight, poured on leather pants neatly tucked into sinful red boots that screamed fuck me. He dropped to his knees, moving forward on all fours looking Alec in the eye. He moved like a cat stalking his prey. He laid down on his stomach and rolled facing up. He arches his back up and back down. He lifts his hips fucking the air, then lifts his hole body up wards standing again, swayed, turned and moved towards Alec. Alec swallowed hard as the dancer lifted his leg and twirling bending his leg up into his body and then away as if he were made of ply able heat and sex. 

Alec's hand tightened around his drink, the condensation dripping down his over heated skin caused it to tingle. The denim of his black jeans threatened to pop under the strain across his groin. Alec groaned loudly when, directly in front of him, the man fell to his knees bending forward submitting himself for Alec's approval then rolling his upper body backwards, arching, pulling his shirt from the waistband of his pants. The shirt hung draped across his lower arms baring his smooth caramel colored chest. He laid back thrusting his hips off the floor in time to the beat. His abs flexing as he pulls his upper body from the floor and flings the shirt into the air. He smiles as it slowly floats towards the man who's look is burning into him with those beautiful eyes. Stunned for a moment Magnus watches Alec reach out and grabs the soft silken cloth. Without thinking he brings it to his face, inhales the heady sent of sandalwood and sex. His cock twitches as the scent envelopes him bringing out all his secret desires. 

Alec watches mesmerized by the exotic dancer as he rolls to his stomach, grinding the floor with his hips, making the leather tighten over his spectacular ass. Keeping his eyes locked with Alec. The dancer then lifts himself up to his feet gracefully, golden green hues flash from the connection with dark blue, heavy with desire. A slow smile forms on the dancers face. He bends backwards, pulling his legs up to a slow handstand and then even more slowly, lowers his leg down between his arms doing the splits. Rolling on to his back he arches and pulls himself up by the pole as the song increases to a faster heavier beat. He reaches down and pulls his breakaway leather pants off at exactly the right beat. A strangled moan erupts from Alec, the vision before him sends electric shocks down his spine going straight for his rock hard cock. This man with abs carved by the gods was walking sex and Alec was drowning in it. His throat dry, Alec's tongue slips out across his bottom lip as he looks at the gorgeous mans chest. His desire to taste him burning into the exotic dancer, making his nipples harden. Magnus leaps up grabbing the pole, hooks a leg while twisting around, stopping he hangs upside down. His body glistens from the sheen of sweat under the hot lights mixing with the glint from the glitter. The only cloth is the black scrap of cloth leaving very little to the imagination. He lowers his hands to the ground and flips into a standing position grazing his skin with his hands up his body. The intense look from the man watching makes Magnus feel like he's on fire. He sways towards him as he moves and as the final beats to the song drown out he reaches down and rips the cover off leaving only his tight red g-string behind. Alec chokes unable to breathe and he can feel his cock twitch begging for release still encased in denim.  
Magnus bows, looks right at Alec and winks before turning his shapely ass to him and walks off the stage.


	4. Private dance you say

Magnus stopped at the bottom of the staircase. His heart rate was off the charts and his hand shook as he tried to calm down. Raphael looked over his friend in concern, "What happened?" 

Magnus had never experienced that kind of connection ever. His body's reaction was even more puzzling. "Over heated that's all." Magnus lied.

"You have the private dance in 10 minutes, get ready I'm going to get the room ready." 

"Rapha? I'm not...." Magnus trailed off at the look he was being given. "Ok, got it. Should I put on my costume?" 

Raphael just laughed as he walked towards the private stairs.

The club had very strict policy's. You can touch but only in a Private Room and if the dancer allows it. The tunnel system under the club allowed the dancers to come and go as needed, without drunks grabbing on to them. This had been Raphael's only addition to the building of the club and tonight, Magnus was more than happy they had added it.

He looked at the mirror on the wall by the stairs leading up to the rooms. Make up was still good, he thought as he towel dried the sheen of sweat off his face. He didn't have the black cover or his shirt so he donned his leather pants one more time and covered the red satin g-string. Why did I toss my shirt, he wondered to himself. Flushing at the thought of where it went. He checked the clock above him, noticed it had been about 10 minutes so taking a deep breath, he climbed the stairs and pushed through the door. The first room was the one Raphael had booked. Magnus stepped through the door, turned and shut it quietly behind him. The black out curtain was the last thing between him and this dance. Hiding behind the curtain he tried to collect himself, knowing that this was just another dance. 

10 minutes earlier

"Alec?!? You ok dude" Jace had never seen his brother so flushed before. He worried that maybe this was too much for him. He watched as Alec's hand shook when he grabbed his glass and downed the contents in one swallow. 

"Ya, I'm ok." Alec's voice was hoarse as he tried to form a sentence. He shook his head like he was trying to rid himself of a thought. 

"So um Alec, I bought you a private dance but now I'm not sure you can... " Jace broke off as Alec's face swung sharply towards his brother. "It's the same dancer..." Jace said trying to convince his brother not to take it. 

Alec looked up and saw a dark man approaching. "You the guy that bought the dance?" Alec nodded not speaking, quickly casting a 'shut the fuck up' look at Jace then looking back to the stranger. 

"Come this way." Alec grabbed Jace's fresh beer out of his hand, guzzled it and set the empty down rather hard. He looked rather determined and followed the man to the rooms for his dance. 

Alec was told the rules were listed on the wall and to read them. He was then let in the room and left alone. He read the rules all which seemed to be common knowledge. No kissing, no groping, no sex. Alec was still reading when he heard the click of the door behind the curtain. His breathing quickened and his heart raced at the thought of the dancer behind the curtain.

The High Warlock, the stage name Magnus danced under, put a hand on the curtain and moved to the other side. Looking at the mans back he froze, knowing the chiseled face and cobalt blue eyes that were about to turn and face him. It was the man from the stage. As the man slowly turned Magnus stopped breathing. 

Alec turned and backed up hitting the couch with his legs. "Um hi" he whispered. Gravity or weakness took over and Alec sat down hard on the couch. 

Magnus said nothing while reaching over and turning on the music. He then hit the switch for the lights to dim. His hand trembled slightly. He had never wanted to do a private dance as badly as he had wanted this one. The song started to play, not his normal choice but one always used by the strippers. Looking at the mans face he apparently didn't like it either. Magnus turned it off and looked up at the young man, unsure. Blue eyes watched golden green. "The song... earlier." Alec whispered, "Please."

Magnus nods, turns back to the machine and switches the tracks. Instantly the requested song comes to life. Alec's eyes widen as Magnus throws his head back. His hands traveling down his chest causing the glitter to shine from the dim lights, drawing Alec's eyes. His hands move downward as the dancer moves in time to the sexy beat. Magnus raises his head turning his eyes towards the gorgeous man on the couch. He looks down at Alec, makes a decision and in time with the music lifts his leg, putting up one booted foot on the back of the couch next to the young mans shoulder. Startled Alec raises his face up, he looks at the dancer, eyes wide. The kind smile and lust filled eyes cause Alec to blush and look away. He lets his eyes travel down from the dancers face to the sinfully red boot so close to him. He then slowly drifts his eyes upward, feasting on the tightly leather clad thigh so close he could touch it. His tongue sneaks out and he licks his lips. Magnus inwardly groaned at the thought of that tongue and what it could do to him. "You may touch if you like." Magnus purrs out, his voice heavy with desire. Alec reaches up hesitantly and runs his hand slowly up the offered leg, stopping at the thigh and leaving his hand resting there. The dancer's leg trembled at the touch causing Alec to feel a deep burning need he's never had before. Before he could think, the dancer pushes off and spins his body to lightly land backwards on Alec's lap. He reaches behind him and pulls Alec's shirt over his head. He lays back, his back to Alec's muscular chest. The contact sends tiny thrills through Magnus as chest hair covering those "please fuck me now" wall of muscle, tickle his sensitive skin. His head laying against Alec's shoulder gives Magnus full access to the beautiful corded neck. He turns his head and plants his lips against fiery hot skin. Alec jumps a little and automatically brings his arms up around the dancers chest. A primal need forces a growl from his throat as his hands move over the gyrating dancer. Magnus' ass pushes into the hard-pulsating shaft covered by the layer of denim. His body moves forward as he twerks his ass grinding up and down on the delicious hard cock beneath him. He leans back again and puts his head back on the young mans shoulder giving Alec access to his neck and moaning loudly as Alec trails his lips from his ear to his shoulder, nipping little bites in the curve of his neck. He reaches his right hand up and tangles it in Alec's black hair, scratching gently at his scalp pulling gently, encouraging him to bite harder. The tug sends heat through Alec's body and zeros in on his twitching cock. He groans and bites hard into the dancers shoulder, then lapping it with the silky tongue. The feeling in his groin so intense that Alec moves his hands without thought, needing to touch the silken skin of his tormentor again. He runs them up and down the dancers exposed skin on his sides and across his amazingly tight carved abs then down his hips and across his tight thighs. Magnus' golden skin radiating heat under his hands causing electric shocks to shoot down his spine. The movement causes the dancer to moan out loud. Alec smiled and placed his lips in the crook of the dancers neck nipping at the tantalizing skin and moving his hands between the dancers legs. He can feel the dancers hard cock twitch at the contact. The smell of sandalwood mixes with the taste of salt and something completely erotic, making Alec's mouth water. As the beat increases Magnus arches his back lifting his ass from Alec's lap he reaches for his crotch with his left hand and rips off the breakaway leather once again. Throwing the pants to the floor he moves his hand to grope his aroused member needing to relieve the tension. Seeing the dancers hand on his erection Alec makes an animal sound deep in his chest. His eyes travel lower to the sight of long bare legs, making his insides turn to jelly. He watches as the dancer stands up putting his cock at eye level and then slowly lowers himself down to squat over Alec's lap, facing him. Alec hides his face in the dancers neck breathing in his intoxicating scent, moving his hands to the dancers hips instinctively. Trying to push down, seeking the friction his body craves. Magnus is lost in the feel of those powerful hands as they roam his body and then locks on his hips. Everywhere the young mans hands graze Magnus can feel fire forming. The feeling is building up a need in his belly that he doesn't want to ignore. He lifts up his hips and bounces them in time with the sensual beat of the music. He can feel lips on his neck again, soft like a feather. It's almost his undoing. He arches up back to a standing position but before Alec can protest he's back on his lap, this time straddling the mans long legs, swaying with the beat. Hands grip his ass this time with nothing blocking the man from his naked skin. To keep from kissing the gorgeous lips he's staring at, Magnus leans back, bowing his body exposing himself to the man. Alec leans forward and grazes his chest with his lips lost in the heat coursing through his veins. He cannot get enough as his eyes wander over the muscled torso in his grip. Magnus growls, pulls up and catches those lips with his own. Forgetting what and where they were. Forgetting the rules. He no longer is capable of thought. He pulls back and bows backward again and back up in time with the music. Each time grinding his own rock hard, barely covered arousal into that of the young man. He cannot stop as their thrusting hips increase in tempo causing him to come undone. 

Alec groans a deep sound as the friction between their heated cocks grow. He tightens his hold pushing the dancers hips to lock with his. He thrusts into Magnus causing the dancer to melt into him. He reaches up with his hand, smooths it over the younger mans jaw and leans in brushing his lips to Alec's. He's lost in the cerulean orbs that are heavy with lust and the touch of his strong hands on his naked skin. The soft kiss turned to hard. Like live wires, their lips fuse together, Alec's strong arms come up and surround the dancer deepening the kiss until neither can breathe. The grinding continues to get faster as Alec is meeting thrust for thrust. All of a sudden he feels the heat in his groin and realizing what he's about to do, try's to stop it. Magnus roles his hips once, twice and Alec comes unhinged! He jerks as every muscle tightens, his arms included. Magnus feels the tighten like steel bands as the young man throws his head back almost screaming from deep in his chest. Magnus cannot take any more as his cock hits against its target one last time and for the first time in his entire life as a dancer, Magnus reaches his own release. He lets his head fall to the mans chest as they ride their high. He cannot catch his breath and his body feels like molten gold. He presses his forehead into the young mans as their breathing comes back to normal. 

After a few minutes, Magnus gets up, staggers a little and reaches for a few tissues. Now that it's over the young man seems to have comeback to reality and looks terrified. 

"It's ok." Magnus said trying to relax him but the boy jumps up looking at the curtain quickly. 

"I'm so ... um oh god uhhh...I'm sor...sorry." Alec stutters and with one more look at the dancer, his face showing pure terror he runs through the curtains and is gone.


	5. Fantasies become daydreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So think these two will ever meet again??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all that have read this far! I love you guys just for taking the time to read it. Any suggestions are always welcome and if you have a favorite ship you wanna see well the others are coming up!! Kudos and comments are love.... this is gonna be a long fic I hope!

It's been 5 days since the blue eyed man with the amazing body had run from the room. His leaving had made Magnus feel unsure and awkward. He should be over it by now so why can't he concentrate. Magnus tosses the pen back on to his desk, growling in frustration, giving up the idea of work completely. Just as his eyes drift shut to picture those mesmerizing eyes that haunt his dreams, his intercom buzzes. He reaches out and hits the button. 

"Yes Clary?"  
"Mr. Santiago is here to see you sir." Magnus sighs at the announcement.  
"Send him in, biscuit."

The door to Magnus' office opened and Raphael Santiago stepped in. "We need to talk." The look he gave Magnus filled him with immediate dread.  
\-----------------

Alec rolled over on his stomach refusing to get out of bed. His arousal pushing into the mattress while he tried to forget the dream he was just having. It had been almost a week and he still couldn't get the images of the hot stripper out of his mind. His total fascination with the glittery dancer was overwhelming. After running from the room and storming out of the club, Alec had begged Jace to go back and get the dancers name. Jace was told he goes by the name High Warlock and no one could or would give out his real name. Jace had told Alec that he had taken care of it and just to wait and see if anything would come of it. So all Alec could do was wait, although he wasn't really sure what it was he was waiting for. 

He was certainly magical like a warlock, Alec thought. A blush started rising to his cheeks from the thoughts of that night. He groaned, his body was a traitor to his exotic thoughts. He was never going to get out of bed at this rate. Looking at the clock he realized he was going to be late for work and his boss hated it when anyone was late. Especially when it was his own son. There were no exceptions to the rule which is how Robert Lightwood had built the Lightwood empire. Lightwood Accounting was the most sought after accounting firm in New York. Not only that but because his dad was the head CPA and ran the business it was expected that Alec would follow suit. Making Alec one of the most sought after CPAs in the business. A title he preferred not to have. He enjoyed the quiet life of an accountant but not of running the business. He couldn't tell his dad that though. Hell, he couldn't even tell him he was gay. Shaking his head he threw all thoughts away and jumped up to get a shower. Looking down at his throbbing member, he figured it was going to have to be another cold one. 

\--------------  
"What the hell do you mean, the books are wrong? Camille had said there was one small mistake but that was all."

Raphael looked over at his weary friend and sighed, "She's the reason they are wrong Magnus. She was pulling small amounts into a fund and as of today the fund and her both disappeared. We don't know how much or worse how long it's been going on." 

Magnus held his head in his hands. He had a feeling that was where this was going but didn't like hearing it out loud. "How could I have been so blind? Does it impact everything, Raph?" 

"We don't know. We need someone to help us figure that out." Raphael passed a card to Magnus. "I was informed they are the best in New York. We should give them a call." Raphael watched Magnus under hooded eyes gauging his friends reaction to the card hoping he wouldn't turn it over. 

Magnus gazed at the golden print and sighed. Hopefully they could fix this because Magnus was worried. Depending on the amount it could cause their business to falter. He couldn't afford that right now. He reached over to his intercom and buzzed Clary. 

Clary Fray walked through the door immediately awaiting instructions, "Yes sir?" Her red hair falling over her shoulder, her slight frame poised and ready for anything. 

"I need you to get me the best person this place has to offer us." He said passing her the card. "Immediately if at all possible. The sooner the better."

Clary nodded her understanding, took the card and walked out of the office and over to her desk. Picking up the phone she rang the number on the card. She turned the card over in her hand as she waited for the line to be picked up. Hmmm who's number is that, she wondered. She heard the line get picked up so she focused on the voice on the phone, "Hello, Lightwood Accounting, may I help you?"

"Hello, my name is Clarissa Fray and I'm calling from Bane Holdings. We are in need of a CPA, one of your very best, to come meet and assist us with some bookkeeping issues. Do you have someone immediately available?" Clary waited as the receptionist murmured one moment and then heard muffled sounds in the background.  
"One moment while I transfer you to someone who can assist you." Almost immediately music flooded the line. 

"Hello, Clarissa? This is Robert Lightwood, I know just who we can send to assist you. Will this be a permanent position or temporary?"

Clary thought for a moment, "If satisfied I'm sure Mr. Bane would be agreeable to a permanent placement. We would have to get past this issue first."

Robert smiled, "I have just the man for the job. My best, Alexander Lightwood will be available tomorrow, what time should we set a meeting for?"

"Is 10am alright for Mr.Lightwood?" 

"Yes. Perfect, he will be there." Robert said and disconnected the line. Clary pushed the intercom button and informed Magnus that the son of the company's owner was coming at 10am tomorrow as a temporary assistant. 

\--------

"Alexander," Robert said sharply."You will go and you'll do whatever it takes to get the contract from Bane. He's big Alexander, he's up and coming and already loaded. We need his business to help with the expansion." 

Alec hated working onsite for a client especially when it was a big deal as apparently this Bane guy was, but his duty to his family out weighed his comfort level. Family and duty always came first in Alec's life. 

"Fine, I'll go. What time and where?"


	6. Daydreams come to life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus Bane was a 34 year old business man that apparently was extremely private. Alec knew this because there were no pictures available that he could find on the net. There were a few blurry pics that were supposed to be him with sunglasses or a hat on but nothing in detail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...,  
> What happens when you've done something so embarrassing it consumes you then come face to face with the man you did it to? 
> 
> For any and all who read this thank you for stopping by. I would love to hear how I'm doing! 
> 
> Thanks Angels

At exactly 10am Alec pushed through the door to the office of Bane Holdings. He'd done some research on the company and found the information beyond intriguing. Not only was Bane Holdings owned by one owner and not a board, but the owner himself ran the company. Magnus Bane was a 34 year old business man that apparently was extremely private. Alec knew this because there were no pictures available that he could find on the net. There were a few blurry pics that were supposed to be him with sunglasses or a hat on but nothing in detail. He was a known asset in the community, always donating to small causes and helping the homeless. Apparently he would do anything charitable for the streets of New York, especially Brooklyn. Personal information on the man was rather sparse but he did find that he was of Indonesian decent and that he seemed to have been brought up in the child welfare system. That didn't seem to make his social standing less however as the society pages all talked of his wild parties and his very openly single bisexual status. 

With all these facts twirling in his mind, Alec approached the secretary he was told to speak with. "Hello, I'm here to see Magnus Bane. I'm Alec Lightwood."

Clary looked up and kept looking. Wow he's as tall as a tree, she thought as she plastered a smile on her face. "Hello and welcome. My name is Clary. Let me check to make sure Mr. Bane is ready for you. One moment." 

Alec watched as Clary picked up the phone and buzzed her boss. A murmur and a yes and then she hung up the phone.  
"Right this way Mr. Lightwood."  
"Alec, please just Alec.  
"Alec, ok right through these doors." 

Alec reached down for the handle and pushed the door open. The man was apparently on his cell phone and was turned in his chair towards the window. Alec turned and closed the door behind him and walked in to the large, well decorated office and waited by the chairs. His heart beat picked up and for some reason he felt like there was an electric charge in the air. He looked at the beautiful surroundings, not sure why he felt so anxious all of a sudden. 

Magnus was just ending the call when he realized he wasn't alone. He hung up and placed his cell phone on silent as he turned back to his desk. "Hello Mr. Lightwood...." the words died on his lips as he stared into the eyes that had been haunting his dreams both awake and asleep for a week. 

Alec looked up at the first sounds of his new client and then froze. His hand shook as he raised it up to rake through his dark hair. It couldn't be, he thought. The ebony hair, the green eyes, those lips that had all but drove him to the brink of insanity were now here in front of him. Unfortunately they were attached to the man of this multi million dollar company. This had to be a joke, Alec cussed out loud as he felt the fear and anxiety start to knot in his gut. 

"It's yo...your the high... I mean you did..." Alec couldn't talk and was stuttering in full on panic. He started to back away and moving to escape. 

Seeing this Magnus broke out of his daze and jumped up. He was not going to let the boy run away again. He rushed out, "Please don't leave. " 

Alec stopped and tipped his head slightly watching as Magnus walked around his desk and came to stand in front of him. He looked like a deer caught in someone's headlights. "Please." Magnus whispered this as not to alarm the panic stricken man while reaching out a bejeweled hand and placing it on Alec's arm. 

Alec nodded because he couldn't speak. His ability to form words was completely lost as Magnus lead him over to the couch. He allowed himself to be pushed down with a nudge and watched, as if the gorgeous man of his fantasies had not just walked out of his daydreams and was now sitting next to him. 

Magnus sat with one hand still on Alec's arm, afraid he would bolt for the door if he removed it. He was still unsure what to say to the obviously rattled man next to him. What does one say when your secret life collides with your current one? 

Alec looked down at his hands and voice shaking quietly broke the silence,"You are him, right? The High Warlock? I'm not insane am I?"

Magnus winced at the name,"Yes, although no one here knows me by that name." The tone of the older mans voice caused Alec to look up at him. He saw apprehension and vulnerability in those mysterious green eyes and heard the hesitation as he spoke. 

Alec looked down at the hand on his arm, it felt warm through his suit jacket and it melted away some of his anxieties. "Why hide it?" He questioned Magnus not brave enough to look back to those all seeing eyes. 

"It's a long story but mostly because I'm really not that person any more." Magnus sighed. He had given up that life to work on his business. Just once in awhile when he needed a way to shake off the darkness of his corporate life... Magnus shook his head collecting his thoughts. 

"I would love to tell you the whole story some time." Magnus was not sure why but he wanted to tell this young man everything. "Perhaps one night over dinner?" 

Alec not thinking, automatically answered his pat answer to clients when this came up," We're not allowed to date the client."

At that Magnus smiled a little. "Then I'll go with someone else and take you to dinner!" Magnus joked.

At this Alec jerked his head up, eyes wide with worry, "What? NO! I mean..please no don't go to someone else. I want to... my dad is expecting...please don't?" Alec stuttered to an abrupt end, flustered at the idea of his dads wrath from losing Bane. 

Magnus smiled at Alec." How about if you work for me here and we will just see what happens, ok?"  
He felt the younger man relax under his hand and the idea that he'd made him happy caused Magnus a little thrill. He decided he liked that feeling. 

Alec looked up into those beautiful eyes, gentle and smiling, "Alright, we can do that." 

Magnus had Alec sat up in the tiny office adjacent to his and told him that his office staff was at Alec's disposal. Anything he wanted, anything at all, all he had to do was ask Miss Fray. Alec had agreed that the task at hand was going to be a full time job at first and Magnus had no problem with him being here in the office all day. 

So for the rest of the week Alec and Magnus worked side by side. On most days Magnus would order lunch and they would sit and talk. Alec found Magnus to be as fascinating a person as he was a stripper. He learned that High Warlock was his stage name from his college days when he danced to pay his way and that once he graduated he started working in the business end of it. Later with his best friends, Ragnor and Raphael, Magnus started a business and continued to work in the stock market. Eventually Magnus had created quite the fortune in the stock market and started buying and rebuilding companies. Bane Holdings came to be and the club became too much for him to focus on. So he let his two partners run it without him. He still held the majority of the business but he trusted them explicitly and had become a silent partner in Santiago Fell entertainment which was the owner of four clubs not including Themes. 

Alec couldn't get the images out of his head of Magnus dancing but getting to know him he realized that he was just as attracted to his laugh as he was his eyes. His smile melted Alec's heart, just as much as the thought of their heated kiss would ignite a burning need in him. 

Alec felt comfortable in the office and had to admit he was glad Magnus hadn't let him run that first day. Unfortunately the job itself was immense and that's how he found himself at the office late tracking down another missing account. 

"Hey there." Magnus said softy as Alec's eyes darted back and forth looking at page after page of information. "It's Friday night, let's call it quits for the night."

Alec looked up and frowned. He hadn't even known that Magnus had stayed so late. He also realized that Magnus looked exhausted and the knowledge worried him. Alec nodded his agreement and started to shut everything down. He closed his briefcase, "I'll see you on Monday then." A pang of disappointment fluttered in his heart at the thought that he was not going to see Magnus for the next two days. 

Alec made to leave but a firm hand on his arm stopped him. He turned to Magnus with a questioning look.  
"So do you have plans for this evening?" Magnus asked quietly.

Alec, a little taken back just shook his head no and waited. Magnus took a deep breath and decided to take a risk. "I was thinking perhaps you would join me for dinner. I have an amazing chef and really do hate to eat alone." 

Alec stood there looking at Magnus trying to decide what to do when Magnus looked him straight in the eye and whispered, "Please Alexander?" 

The softly whispered request was Alec's undoing. Alec looked down into those expressive eyes and couldn't say no. He nodded and with that Magnus called his driver and they were off to Magnus Banes place in Brooklyn.


	7. Reality of a daydream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner and bonding. City lights and roof top kisses. Fluff!

Alec watched as the streetlights passed as they rode through the city in silence. Magnus was quietly sitting next to him and yet it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. Both men seemed to enjoy the shared quiet. Looking thoughtfully at Magnus, he admitted he had never seen a more beautiful man. So many times, he had looked up this week and just stopped everything at the sight of Magnus Bane. It was not just how he looked that made him pause. Not that his looks were not amazing, Alec smiled. Chiseled abs, sculpted chest and skin the color of honey. Yes, his body was beautiful but he had found out that he was so much more. He had a great sense of humor, spending many hours this week just joking with his employees and Alec. He was always kind hearted and never seemed to anger, no matter what the issue was. His demeanor was graceful and on more than one occasion, he was just plan sweet. Everyone who had contact with him adored him. He was smart, bold and confident in everything he did including his outward appearance. His sense of style was nothing short of amazing. Magnus right now had on a top designer’s suit, Armani...maybe? It was immaculate and hugged his body in all the right ways. Perfection. Alec's eyes wandered over the man next to him. 

Today the suit was black and his tie was an emerald green that brought out the color of his eyes perfectly. It laid against his white shirt making it even more brilliant in color. His hair was styled as always, spiked and full of color. He wore makeup every day, however not like when he had danced that night with Alec. At the office, he wore black eyeliner that shaped his eyes and a dusting of color on his lids. Sometimes it seemed like his lips were a little more pink then the day before but Alec just looked away, because it made him want to kiss Magnus senseless. Alec closed his eyes as the memory of his lips clouded his mind. 

Opening his eyes, he let them drift down at where their hands were resting on the seat. He noticed the differences between them immediately, like night and day. Where Magnus had golden colored skin with long fingers, painted nails and a dazzling display of rings gracing most of his fingers, Alec's hand was devoid of jewelry, and was pale like the rest of his skin. He itched to reach over the small space between their hands and slide them together. They were close enough that if he turned his hand just right they would be holding hands. This thought made a flush of desire rise up his neck staining his cheeks so he turned his head away from Magnus so he wouldn't see.

The car turned into a parking garage and came to a stop. Magnus looked at Alec and motioned for him to go ahead and exit the car. Once out they walked right up and into an elevator. Magnus used a keycard in the provided slot and at once, they were gliding upwards. The elevator was silent and soon came to a stop, opening into a hall with a door. Magnus spoke for the first time since leaving the office, “I hope you like my place. I don't bring many people here." 

Alec seemed to sense that Magnus was nervous about him being there. Alec wanted to assure him that it would be fine but did not know what to say, so he reached out and grabbed the older man’s hand. He gave it a small squeeze of reassurance hoping he was not being overly forward. Magnus unlocked and pushed open the lofts doors. Still holding Alec's hand, he gently pulled Alec into the penthouse he called home. 

Both men dropped their briefcases and removed their jackets hanging them on the coat rack. Alec followed as Magnus walked in to the main living area. It looked like Magnus. Sophisticated, classical and yet fun and youthful. As he looked around, he noticed Magnus was making himself a drink. "Alexander, would you like something to drink?" There it was again, the way he purred Alec's full name. Alec had tried to get him to use his nickname but Magnus just flipped a hand at him and scoffed, "Alexander is such a beautiful name. It just rolls off the tongue and it really suits you." With that, Alec had stopped asking. Secretly he preferred how Magnus said his name, because every time he did, it caused tingles to run down his spine. 

Realizing he had not answered him yet, he nodded while embarrassment paints his cheeks. 

Magnus smiled gently and hands Alec a glass of red wine. "Shall we go up to dinner?" 

"Um, up?" Alec looks confused. Magnus walks over to a spiraling staircase leading upwards and motions for Alec to follow. 

Once on the roof, Alec notices that there is a completely new side to Magnus Bane he had never even thought possible. Taking in the scene before him, he was slightly dazed. First, a table set with dinner for two, placed directly in front of the most impressive view of Brooklyn he had ever seen. To the left, oversized pillows on an overly large couch sat under a gauzy curtain, looking all very Arabian nights. Alec could almost picture lying there, tangled up with Magnus under the stars. Glancing right, there was a hot tub surrounded by a bar and hooks that had the fluffiest white robes he had ever seen. The whole area screamed romance, he thought. 

Alec's heartbeat started to race at the thought of Magnus wanting to be romantic. With me? Why would he want me? I am nothing; compared to others I'm just plain and boring. 

Pulling Alec out of his deep thoughts, Magnus called him over to the table as he sat down.   
"Sit down Alexander, please just enjoy the meal and relax. I'm not going to eat you." He looked at him and winked. 

The meal was eaten in silence, as both men seemed to be lost in their own thoughts. Magnus had decided that he was going to take everything with Alec slowly. Originally, he had the dinner placed up here because it was a beautiful night for a romantic dinner but the look on Alec's face had drowned any thoughts of a roof top date. Shaking his head, he could not believe at how bad he was, at trying not to frighten the boy off. Perhaps he needed to make it less intimate. "Magnus?" The soft voice penetrated his jumbled mind. 

"Alexander?" He said turning his full attention to the man across from him. 

"It's really beautiful up here on your roof." He said trying to sound smooth when he felt anything but. 

Alec had finished his meal and was now standing and walking towards the edge, taking in the view. Magnus, taking his cue from the younger man came to stand next to him. "It's my favorite place to come when I need to unwind and relax." 

Alec nodded with understanding but slowly turned away from the sight of the city to look down at his companion. He ached to touch Magnus. He wanted to see if what he had felt before was real. He was so very unsure but his need over took his doubts. He reached over and took Magnus' hand in his. The familiar zing ran up his arm and he caught his breath. Maybe? 

Magnus looked down at their entwined hands and back up to Alec's face in surprise looking for a sign from those gorgeous blue orbs. The younger man took this as acceptance. He reached up with his other hand and pulled him in for a searing kiss. 

At first, everything just stopped and then Magnus realized what was happening and kissed Alec back with everything he could. Lips locking perfectly together, he swiped his tongue across Alec's bottom lip asking for and getting permission to deepen the kiss. The world tilted and he plunged into the softness that was this beautiful man. Their tongues twisted and curled around tasting each other. The kiss became heated as they strained to get closer, each wanting the same thing. They broke apart, foreheads together, breathing ragged with desire, trying to control this thing between them. Alec ached for him even more now than that fateful night at the club. He needed to slow things down before he lost control. 

Straightening up, he tugged Magnus into his arms and just held him, looking over the cityscape. Magnus smiled, feeling rather dazed but very happy. 

"Alexander, I was wondering...?" Magnus said, once he could speak again. 

Alec leaned back and looked at him, "hmmmm?" 

"My company is sponsoring a block party for a charity function tomorrow and I was wondering if perhaps you and your siblings would like to come with me?" Hoping he was not making a mistake. 

"Block party?" Alec asked. 

"Well yes, I do it every year. We throw a party for the boys and girls center where I grew up. My company covers all the charges and we get local businesses to chip in to help with funds for the center. There will be music, dancing and tons of food and games. All donations go to the center as well." Alec was silent as he considered the offer. 

"Let me call them and ask." Alec said as he pulled away.   
After confirming the location, time and transportation Alec hung up with his sister and turned his focus back to Magnus. "We'll be happy to go!" 

Magnus looked up from the table, a smile crossing his face. Eager to see Alec in a family fun setting, he hoped with his siblings around, he might relax more. 

"I guess we should call it a night, huh?" Alec inquired, not wanting it to end. Magnus sensed his hesitation and felt his resolve to take it slow, slipping away.   
"It's still early enough..." Magnus trailed off looking down. Alec moved closer wanting to bridge the gap between them, reached down and placed his hand under the beautiful man’s chin, tugging until he could see those unbelievable eyes. "Another glass of wine?" 

Magnus poured them each a glass and after a long while led Alec down to the lower levels so he could go home. "My driver will take you; just give him your address." Walking towards the elevator and still a little unsure of the evening’s events, both men seemed reluctant for it to end. With no reason to stay longer, Alec stepped into the elevator and turned, "See you tomorrow! Goodnight Magnus."   
"Goodnight Alexander." Magnus replied and then the elevator doors whooshed closed and he was gone.


	8. Reality can be a daydream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malec go on a date and introduce all of their friends and family!

"Come on Izzy!! We are going to be late!" Alec yelled down the hall at his sister impatiently having already shoved his brother out the door. 

"Alright, Alec I'm coming. One does not rush beauty, you know." Alec had to admit that his sister did look stunning but late was still late and he was eager to see Magnus. 

All three piled into Alec's car and sped off to Brooklyn. Alec ignored the chitchat coming from his siblings as he maneuvered the car through New York traffic thinking about last night’s kiss. 

"Alec? Earth to brother!" Izzy called. "Are you going to tell us why we are going to a block party in Brooklyn? Is this got something to do with why you have been so distracted lately? A one Magnus Bane perhaps?"

Alec glanced at his sister and back to the road. "He's a client Izzy." Hoping she would accept that was the whole reason. 

"Sure big brother, he's just a client that you talk about constantly and describe as a walking fantasy." 

Alec had told Jace about whom Magnus really was and they agreed telling their loving but very nosy sister, would be a very bad idea. "He's a nice guy Izzy. I admire him that's all." 

Jace snorted in the back seat earning a glare from his brother via the mirror and a questioning look from his sister, all making him school his face into a blank stare. 

Great, just fucking great, Alec thought. This is going to be a very long day.   
\------------

Magnus had walked around the main event area making sure all things were being taken care of by one or more volunteers. 

"Mags?" Magnus looked up as Maia walked up. 

"Yes my dear?" Looking fondly at the dark haired beauty, "is something wrong?"

Maia explained to Magnus that all of the booths were up and running, there were no issues so she was going to assist her other half in the sound booth. Magnus nodded and smiled as he watched her walk away, thinking that Simon Lewis was one lucky man to have caught her heart. He knew that her previous relationship had scarred her and Simon was the bandage that fixed his friends broken heart. 

Magnus silently laughed thinking about the couple. The idea that the nerdy DJ that rocked the nights away at Club Themes, playing sexy songs for the dancers was so in love with his bartender side kick that he looked like a puppy whenever she was near him. It had been love at first sight for Simon. He will never forget how the clumsy accident that had them both stunned, turned into their first date. Simon sprawled on the floor, landing there because Maia had flipped him, after he had accidentally ran into her. Maia's instinct took over, sending Simon over her hip and on to the floor. Lying there, dazed and somewhat indignant Simon looked up at her and all was lost. Maia was so apologetic that she agreed to going out with him for dinner to make up for it. They have not been apart since. True love won again, Magnus thought, as he watched Simon lean over and kiss his beloved. 

Magnus felt amazed at what a lucky man he really was. That even though he lacked actual blood related family his friends were as close as any family could be and that more than made him happy. Moving on he looked for, found his friend, and collaborate Ragnor connected to his lovely wife and Magnus' most trusted confidant, Caterina. 

"Is this cabbage bothering you dear?" Magnus joked as he lowered himself in the chair next to Cat. "Just say the word and we will run away together!" At this Cat laughed and Ragnor rolled his eyes.   
"You'll never take her Mags, she only has eyes for me. Speaking of love, no young Alec today? ". Ragnor teased.   
"Alec? Who is he talking about Mags?" Cat questioned and just like that, as if out of a dream Alec and his guests appeared. Magnus' breath hitched and before he could hide it, a look of yearning crossed his features.

Ignoring the question and jumping up Magnus waved Alec over to where he was standing. Watching the tall dark haired man move through the crowd, Magnus could not help but stare. He swallowed thickly as his eyes traveled to well defined biceps hugged by a tight shirt. Magnus finally drug his eyes from Alec's torso and up to his smiling eyes. "Hi, you made it." Stating the obvious.   
"Hi. Um ya thanks for inviting us." Alec looked nervously down at the ground and then groaned as he was elbowed in the ribs by his sister.   
"Alec, introductions?” Izzy questioned.   
"Oh ya sorry. Isabelle and Jace I would like you to meet Magnus Bane. Magnus this is my sister and my brother, Isabelle and Jace."   
"It's very nice to meet you." Magnus motioned for everyone to sit around the table and introduced his friends. As everyone made small talk, Alec leaned over to Magnus and whispered in his ear.   
"Can we talk?" Magnus nodded and the two men extracted themselves from the table, walking among the colorful booths just looking for a quiet place to talk. 

"What's on your mind Alexander?" Magnus stops and looks up, his eyes questioning. 

Alec had decided that he was going to be upfront with Magnus about his overwhelming feelings. He did not care anymore about the rules; however, looking down into those beautiful green and golden eyes he found he could not speak. Therefore, instead of saying all of what he felt inside, he leaned down and touched his lips to Magnus'. The older man was surprised at the kiss but responded to it with a burning need all of his own. His hands reached out and ran over sculpted abs, dropping down to the waistband of Alec's pants. Grabbing his belt loops, he pulled Alec even closer deepening the kiss and pulling a moan from the young man. Both completely lost in the kiss, did not hear the fiery redhead as she tried and failed at getting their attention. Finally, out of desperation Clary yelled, "Magnus!" 

The two men jumped apart as if they had been set on fire. Magnus, hand at his throat, turned to his secretary with wide startled eyes, "Clary! What in the name of the angels...." He said trying to stop his racing heart. 

"I'm sorry. Really, I did say your name a bunch of times before yelling at you. You were just... well it was cute and...oh gawd! Raphael is looking for you. It's apparently an urgent matter." 

Now that he had recovered from the shock, he nodded. "Alright biscuit, where is the devil himself?" 

Clary pointed off towards the sound booth and then walked away to take care of other issues at hand. 

Magnus reached down and took Alec's hand, pulling him along to find the missing Raphael. Once they had pushed through the crowd, they found a panicked looking dark haired man pacing back and forth cussing under his breath in Spanish.   
"Rapha?" Panicked eyes looked up as he stopped moving. "What's wrong?"   
"Magnus!! Why didn't you tell me that you invited her??? We do not have enough security and we didn't do a greeting of any kind. How could you?!???"   
At the onslaught of questions and accusations, Alec looked on in confusion. 

"Slow down Raphael and tell me who you’re talking about? I didn't invite anyone you didn't already plan for." Raphael's eyes widened even more as he slipped into his mother's language, "Dios, Magnus, ¿no sabes nada? ¡¡Ella está aquí!!

"RAPHAEL!! English mi amigo, who is here?" Magnus shook the young man’s shoulders desperate to get through to him.   
"Isabella you idiota!!! The Latina model!! Dios!!" At this Magnus stepped back and swung a look up to Alec. The only Isabelle here was his sister. Not surprising, Alec had a small smile on his face at the man’s reaction.   
"She goes by Izzy." Alec said deadpan. "Would you like to meet her?" The rattled man looked at him as if he had just lost his mind, mouth open in shock. "Raphael, she's my sister." Alec said trying not to laugh. 

Magnus calmed the man down while Alec went to find the lovely Isabelle. Walking up to the table they had been sitting at, Alec sees that Clary has joined them and was listening to his brother ramble on about his latest hobby, boat racing. Alec rolled his eyes hoping Clary did not hold it against him. 

"Izzy, can you come with me please?" At this Izzy looked up and shrugged her shoulders. Moving away from the table, Alec informed her of Raphael and his apparent panic at her being there. They approached them and Alec noticed that Raphael had calmed down some. He hopes this would make up for the panic earlier. 

"Raphael Santiago I would like you to meet my little sister Isabelle Lightwood, or as you seem to know her, Miss Isabella."   
Izzy smiled her sweetest smile, looked at the handsome man with the dark hair and beautiful smile and put out her hand, "Hello Raphael. It's very nice to meet you."


	9. Remembering Dreams

Alec sat back in the chair, laughing at his siblings as they squabbled. Sunday dinner with them is one of the few fun things he allowed himself to do. This particular evening though has Jace and Izzy in a heated debate whether Raphael was actually going to call her or not. Alec figured Raphael was going to because he knew that most men found Izzy beyond sexy, uggg, but Izzy seemed on edge about it and that gave Jace everything he needed to be a douche. 

"Jace it's not funny." His sister pouted, her eyes darkening. Jace just grinned all angelic. 

"Izzy, the dude is terrified of you. I'm sorry but he could barely put two words together yesterday. He looked like a frightened puppy, a puppy that was fire engine red. I didn’t know how red someone could get. I thought he was going to explode." 

With that, Jace leaned back and crossed his arms, signaling the argument over as far as he was concerned. Alec suppressed a smile, thoughts of the dark and brooding man, who was the owner of the hottest nightclubs in the city, turned into a blubbering mess around his sister. It was certainly comical, if not kind of adorable. It would have been even funnier had Alec himself not known exactly how he felt. Instantly images of Magnus popped into his head causing him to groan. Yes, he knew what it was like to stand in front of unbelievable exotic beauty and falter. It was both intoxicating and terrifying at the same time. He did more stuttering around Magnus then he had done in his entire life! 

The sound of his sister growling penetrated his thoughts. She was starting to get a little heated under the collar and Jace didn’t seem to see it for what it was, fear.   
Shaking his head, he tried to focus on the ensuing argument. "Dammit Jace. You are just being mean. I really like him. I mean, ya I could see us going out… maybe once or twice. I know he had trouble at first…” His sister’s face changed to look somewhat dreamy as she continued, “But later when he drove me home he was amazing! He was kind and smart and a complete gentleman." Alec sat forward looking at Izzy directly. "He didn't even try to hold my hand." This seemed to be an important point to his sister so Alec paid closer attention to the meaning behind the words. 

Izzy stopped her tirade and seemed to deflate. Alec was surprised; he had not heard her speak like that since the big break-up a year ago with Raj. Izzy would not even go out after that. Apparently, a gentleman is what she needed now to feel comfortable. The thoughts of that breakup caused an old familiar feeling of rage churn in his stomach. Alec made a mental note to talk to Magnus about Raphael. He needed to make sure that the guy really was a gentleman. 

"Iz I'm sure you have nothing to worry about. Raphael was completely smitten with you. You did not see the look on his face when you touched his hand. He was over the moon, as if he had just met a goddess. Moreover, Jace is just deflecting. He had his paws all over my client’s assistant Clary and now she’s all he can think about. Apparently, Jace has met his match. A girl that doesn’t fall at his feet and worship him. He's dealing with adult stuff and doesn't know how." Alec ducked laughing as Jace threw his napkin at him. “What’s wrong bro, caught with your feelings out?”

"Ohhhh really. I'm deflecting Mr. High and Mighty. Who's the one with a hickey? Hmmmm? Mr. Innocent." At this, Alec's face instantly flamed and his hand strayed to his exposed neck. Of course, none of this stopped Jace from continuing. "Let's talk about Magnus shall we?"

Alec lost all color in his face and quickly glared at Jace. "Shall we talk about how well you know him?" Jace continued, "It's been what, three weeks or so?"  
"Leave him out of this Jace." Alec growled sending a glaring warning to his younger sibling, picking up a magazine from the table. 

Jace laughed ignoring the obvious threat, “Wow, Alec you really are smitten aren't you? Who would have thought my older brother would have found love in a stri… HEY!!” Alec stood up and cut Jace off by throwing the magazine hard at his siblings face. “I was only joking, jeeze man. Why is it a big deal that you have feelings for the guy and where you met?" Jace unaware of what he was saying as he rubbed his check continued his tirade, “You are a grown man Alec. Who cares?” Alec blanched and peeked at his sister hoping she had not caught the conversations undertone as she looked at her phone. She did not need to know the details of his and Magnus’ over the top start. 

Izzy was looking at Alec with a thoughtful expression, "Alec? Three weeks? But I thought... it's only been over a week." Alec dropped back into his seat and groaned loudly, casting his brother an evil look. 

Alec startled when Izzy's cell phone rang. She frowned looking at the number and then answered the call. Alec watched as Izzy's face softened at the voice of the caller. It must be Raphael, Alec thought, because at that moment Izzy smiled the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. It screamed of pure happiness.   
Alec turned back towards Jace who had used the distraction and was now backing out of the kitchen, hands up in a sign of peace. "I'm sorry Alec... I didn't mean to, honestly.” Alec jumped up and Jace booked it out of the room. Alec huffed out an evil laugh. Everyone who knew Alec knew that he was a softy and a gentle soul but if he lost his temper the fires of hell dimmed in comparison to his rage. Jace had been a witness to it and did not want to cross that path again, ever. Raj was the last person to see Lightwood rage at its finest and to this day avoids the entire state of New York because of it. 

Alec took the opportunity to walk away from the table and busy himself with the after dinner clean up trying to calm down. Completely lost in thoughts of the day before, Alec smiled remembering the feeling he had walking around the block party with Magnus. He was amazed at how free he had felt. He was free to be real to those around him. He felt comfortable in his own skin for once, even as Magnus had reached down and had taken his hand. The fear he normally would have felt at the contact, was not there when he was with him. They had walked from booth to booth, meeting and greeting everyone that Magnus knew. It was a beautiful day. He knew he had longed for this, for so very long. Even now, he felt different just thinking about Magnus. He missed him when he wasn’t near him, feelings that he had only ever had for his family. His mind whirled with abandoned fantasies as he washed and dried the few dishes in the sink.

He was so lost in thought; he did not even hear his sister as she walked up on him. He jumped when her hand touched his arm. "Whoa, Alec I didn't mean to startle you." Alec smiled down at his sister. "How do you know Raphael?" She asked. Alec's face flamed and he looked away. It was now or never, he guessed. Izzy’s voice sounded worried as she pushed her brother for more. "Alec what are you not telling me?" 

Alec sighed; he knew he was not going to get out it now. "Sit down Iz, I'll explain." Alec told her everything. He started with the club and seeing Magnus on stage and his immediate attraction to him. He explained about Jace getting him, the private dance and that he had run from the room. He explained how Raphael was in charge of the rooms and was Magnus’ partner and best friend. He told her how even after he had dashed from the room, it was sheer luck that Magnus' office called Lightwood Accounting. He talked about his days with Magnus in the office and how he had grown attached to the man, the invitation to dinner at his loft and how romantic it had been. That they had not wanted it to end and that was how the day at the party had come about. How he had never felt like this about anyone in his entire life and how very unsure he was about everything. 

"So he's your client and a stripper? Wow, when you rebel Alec you really rebel!" The look on her brother’s face was sheer terror, realizing what she had said; she tried desperately to ease his fear. "I'm just teasing Alec; I know you care for him. I saw it yesterday when you were with him. Everything will be ok.”   
Alec looked down sadly. She was right though. He could not see Magnus technically because he was a client. Then there was the whole being a gay man and a male stripper added on to make even more problems. His parents would freak out about just one of those things, but all three. Alec could almost hear his father’s remarks already. All of a sudden, his dreams felt very far away and the expectations of his family and their business looked more like the prison, nightmares were made of. 

The dreaded thoughts played with Alec's mind, the idea that all he had been feeling could never happen. That it was all a hopeless dream. Unaware of his sister staring, a single tear fell down his face. "Oh, Alec." Izzy said. He was used to not having what he wanted. 

"It's ok Izzy.” He laid his hand on hers; using his other hand to brush the tears from his eyes, stood up and walked away.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec moaned as his alarm clocked blared at him. He did not want to face the day. He had a meeting lined up with his father, a follow up meeting with Magnus and a ton of work to do. Worse, he was going to have to look Magnus in the eye and not feel anything for him. Outside of a professional relationship, he was going to have to stop what had already started and try to be just friends. The thought of him being just friends, added to the horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Homophobic slurs and references. Please skip the beginning if this triggers you. If you find anything offensive please let me know, my email is the same as my user name at gmail. com.

Alec moaned as his alarm clocked blared at him. He did not want to face the day. He had a meeting lined up with his father, a follow up meeting with Magnus and a ton of work to do. Worse, he was going to have to look Magnus in the eye and not feel anything for him. Outside of a professional relationship, he was going to have to stop what had already started and try to be just friends. The thought of him being just friends, added to the horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

Eventually Alec faced the day. Showered and coffee in hand he had driven across town to his home office and was now looking across the desk from his father, the later having a disgusted look on his bearded face. "Alec, were you aware that your client is a queer?"

Alec chocked on his coffee but said nothing trying to recover. Here it comes, he thought as the anger started to form in the pit of his belly. "He's the worst kind. Apparently, he has been with men and women. From what I have been told, he’s nothing but a man whore who does nothing but jump from one bed to another. I cannot stand the idea of you being around him. Just the thought he might have a man...and, and...He hasn't tried anything inappropriate with you has he?!?" At this Alec’s traitorous mind popped up an image of Magnus straddling his lap grinding down looking seductive as hell. Shaking his head, he started feeling more uncomfortable for a very different reason. 

As he tried to come up with a response, his father kept going, on and on not even realizing his son was faltering. As Robert’s voice started to rise, Alec could not take it anymore. "Dad!" He said sharply. "Everyone can hear you." Alec tried desperately to stamp down his anger at Roberts words. 

"Of course, but you must understand that it's dangerous. His kind...." Robert stopped abruptly because Alec, unable to stand it any longer, slammed his cup on the desk. "Dammit Dad, I've heard enough!" Rage making his hands shake as he tried to stamp down his anger. "Magnus would never be anything other than a gentleman." He schooled his face into a mask of bland indifference. "At the office he a complete professional and I'm personally offended that you do not trust me to make up my own mind about my surroundings." He hoped this would stop his father’s homophobic tirade for the last time. 

"Alec, if he steps out of line..." Robert tried again to pull his son into his opinion. 

"Dad! I SAID ENOUGH!." Alec shouted. Robert looked at Alec in shock. He had never shouted at Robert before, ever. 

"Fine. So explain the issue with his accounts and why he hasn’t signed a contract with us." Alec proceeded to explain the issues they were having with their books however he left out anything personal. Knowing that Magnus was worth millions and needed the accounting firm for help made his father overlook his sexuality seeing only dollar signs. Robert Lightwood was far greedier than being a homophobe apparently. 

"Alright Alec, get Bane on board to sign us as a permanent firm so we can get you back in house and away from, well whatever he thinks he is."   
Alec swallowed the retort he had, picked up his paperwork, heaved a large sigh and walked out. 

Once in his car, he tried to stamp down the intense anger he had towards his father. Knowing his father felt that way about Magnus just magnified the issue because, if he knew the truth, his father would come unhinged. 

As he drove through the city, he thought about his options. Each problem had its own set of issues that would cause him heartache. He could go forward with everything, keeping it all a secret having to look behind his back but in the end, it would drive Magnus away. The thought of being without Magnus caused a feeling of tightness around his chest. He could come out as gay completely and let the chips fall as they may. How many times had he wanted to do just that, so he would not feel like he was suffocating in his own life? That option sounded amazing, however it would mean his parents would disown him. Everything he had worked for, his job, his reputation would be ruined by Robert Lightwood. This he knew to be true. He would then turn on his siblings and make them pay as well. 

Upon reaching his destination, Alec parked his car and leaned back in his seat. His heart hurt knowing he was going to have to make some kind of excuse to Magnus about having to move back to the main office. He wanted to stay at Bane Holdings but eventually he would have to leave and it was better to do it now while they were just getting to know each other. Moreover, he was not going to ask Magnus to sign with Lightwood. Magnus did not deserve the wrath of Robert on a good day. He would suggest the competition and explain when he was done helping him with the immediate problem. Figuring he was not going to solve it in the car, he got out and made his way to the office. 

Walking through the door of the office, he came across Clary talking on the phone. She looked extremely uncomfortable and sad. From the sounds of the call, it was most likely his wayward brother and that made Alec stop. He tried to catch her eye to see if she was OK. He could tell that she was upset but she just waved him on towards Magnus ‘office. He would have to ask her later, maybe he could help his siblings be happy at least. 

Taking a deep breath to face what lay ahead, he opened the door and stopped. The late morning sun caused him to close his eyes. Once adjusted to the brightness and beautiful golden hue that hung in the air he stepped in, expecting to see Magnus behind his desk. This was not what he found. His heart jumped painfully while his blood rushed through his veins at the sight before him. He sent up a thank you for whatever he had done in his previous life that allowed him to be here at this moment in time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I love to hear ideas and all forms of feedback. Thanks Angels!


End file.
